


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by yokainomiko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Crack, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick parody of Panty and Stocking featuring Garterbelt</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen 10 minutes of PSG. Written for [Written-KHR](http://written-khr.tumblr.com/)

Title: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Tsuna, Reborn, Dino, Yamamoto, Byakuran  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Word Count: 511  


\-------------------------------------  


  
Longchamp’s newest girlfriend shot laser beams at Tsuna from her nose.

“Reborn!” Tsuna screamed. “What do I do?”

“She’s going to need some serious Nasonex,” Dino quipped.

Reborn hit Dino in the head with the 1-ton mallet. He fell like a ton of bricks and Enzo flew from his pocket onto Tsuna’s hand that was reaching for his dying will pills. The pills spilled all over the floor and shattered on impact.

“Hiiiieeee!!!” Tsuna screamed. “ _Now_ what do we do?”

Reborn sighed. “Once dame, always dame,” he said as he loaded Leon with a very special bullet.

It hit Tsuna square in the forehead and disco music started playing. All of a sudden, Tsuna was in a bright yellow dress and showing off his goods on a stripper pole.

Jaws dropped.

In a completely uncharacteristic move, he leaned over to show off his bottom and pulled off obviously female underwear.

Before anyone could die of blood-loss, they were shocked by the panties turning into a pistol.

Tsuna, in the strangest hyper dying will mode in existence, blew Longchamp’s girlfriend away literally with a flurry of bullets. It caused every male to fear for their balls.

Dead silence.

“I’m going to kill Gianini,” Reborn finally said. “What the _fuck_ did he do to my bullets? I mean, this is worse than the confetti rounds.”

Tsuna slipped his panties back on as his guardians watched enthralled. He smiled a ridiculously sexy grin and then returned to being Dame-Tsuna.

Just as the flame went out on his forehead and his outfit returned to normal there was a series of slashing noises.

Tsuna was gone and in his place was a pile of flesh and blood colored rubble.

Yamamoto flicked the blood off of his blade.

“Why?!” Gokudera screamed in anguish.

“Haha! The truth is,” Yamamoto started. “I’m actually a member of the Millefiore.”

The others gaped at him.

“Why else do you think Byakuran healed me?” He smiled. “Have fun putting Tsuna back together! There should be 666 pieces of him. I’m sure some careful sun flames will make him right as rain!”

Hibari ran at him with his tonfas, but before they could fight, Reborn interrupted.

“He’s right. We don’t have time to fight. I’ll battle you later, Hibari. For now, wake up Dino. He’s surprisingly good at puzzles.”

** Omake: **

“So, Yamamoto, are you sure about betraying your friends and family?” Byakuran asked.

“Yup! It’ll make the mafia game more exciting for everyone. And when it’s all over, I’ll apologize!”

Byakuran sighed, but decided to eat a marshmallow rather than comment.

“And your name?” he finally brought up. “It’s not uncommon to rename youself when starting anew.”

“Hm… I’ve got it!” Yamamoto grinned.

Byakuran leaned towards him, excited about potential puns. Something Kenshin related, perhaps?

“Motoyama Takashi!”

Byakuran’s grin became strained.

“See? Motoyama is Yamamoto backwards so it means I’m evil and no one will expect me to change my name to Takashi!”

If this was one of the saner member of the Vongola famiglia, he truly wondered how their Decimo retained his sanity.


End file.
